Fortune Cookies
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: It's Dan and Phil's fifth year anniversary of being together, so they spend the whole day celebrating together and ending with a nice dinner at home. Dan wants to propose, and Phil is a little surprised when he gets a little more than just a fortune cookie.


"Phil! The food's here!" Dan yelled as he carried the Chinese food up to the lounge. He sat the food to on the coffee table once he reached the lounge. He quickly pulled out all of the fortune cookies before Phil came into the lounge. Dan had a surprise for Phil, and he was nervous about it. He was nervous but he was also very excited about it. Actually, Dan was feeling almost every emotion in his body, about what was about to happen.

It was Dan and Phil's fifth year anniversary of being together. They were best friends, and they were boyfriends. It's been five years, and Dan still couldn't believe that this was his life now, but he was happy. He couldn't believe that he used to sit in his bedroom at his family home and idol AmazingPhil's videos, and now there was a very good chance that he could be marrying this man.

Dan looked over and he smiled when he saw Phil walk into the lounge finally. "Are you done editing yet? Can we actually celebrate our anniversary?" He asked.

Phil laughed and then he walked over to Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, smiling as he did so. "I just finished... so yes, we can finally celebrate properly... though we did go out early," He said. He kissed Dan's neck a few times.

Dan shivered slightly when Phil kissed his neck. "I guess so. But I want to have a celebratory dinner. Five years is a big deal," He said.

"It was only two hours," Phil said. He rolled his eyes playfully. "Do we need plates?"

"Shit. Yes, we do. Can you go grab some?" Dan asked.

"Sure," Phil said. He kissed Dan once before he turned around and walked out of the lounge.

Dan sat down on the couch and started pulling food out of the bags.

"Hey, did we get any fortune cookies? I didn't see any," Phil said as he looked around.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, here they are-" Dan said as he pulled out the two fortune cookies.

"You hid the fortune cookies?!" Phil asked, pouting.

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "You are such a kid sometimes!"

Dan and Phil had just finished eating their Chinese food, and now was the time.

Dan wanted to something a little more unique with proposing to Phil. He wanted to do something different, and not just getting on your knee and proposing.

"Okay, here's yours-" Dan tossed Phil fortune cookie.

Phil smiled and opened the plastic and took out the fortune cookies. "Fortune cookies are the best part of eating Chinese food," He said as he cracked open his fortune cookie, a piece of paper falling out... as well as a silver ring that Phil had seemed to miss.

"Except sometimes the fortune cookies are really cringey and cheesy," Dan said. He laughed.

"That's true," Phil said. He smiled and then he grabbed the paper and opened it up.

Dan looked over at Phil and bit his lip nervously as he watched him. "Well?" He asked.

"It says," Phil began to say. He cleared his though, making Dan chuckle. "_I love you with all of my heart and soul, Philip Michael Lester... will you..._? Dan?" He asked as his eyes began to water up as he looked up at Dan. His heart was pounding against his chest, realizing what was going on in that moment.

"Finish reading it," Dan whispered. He took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" Phil asked, almost in a whisper. "Oh God... Dan,"

"So, what's my answer then?" Dan asked hopefully.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Yes. The answer is yes," He said.

"Wait a minute, where is the ring?" Dan asked.

"A ring? There's a ring?" Phil asked, blinking a few times.

Dan grabbed the fortune cookie and the paper and looked around before he spotted the ring sitting beside Phil's lap. He sighed in relief before he reached over and grabbed the ring. "Ah, there it is. This thing was expensive, I would have been upset if I had lost it," He said.

"Dan-" Phil breathed. He was shocked when he saw how beautiful the silver ring looked.

"Give me your hand," Dan said as he held up the ring. Phil did as he was told, and he held out his hand. Dan smiled and took Phil's hand. He slipped the ring onto his finger. "Perfect."

"H-Have you planned this?" Phil asked, shocked, staring at the ring on his finger.

"I've had it planned for months, I've just been so nervous to do it," Dan admitted.

"Why would you be nervous?" Phil asked, grabbing Dan's hand.

Dan sighed as he squeezed Phil's hand. "It sounds a little silly, but... it was because there was always that chance that you would say no. I couldn't even handle the thought of you rejecting me," He whispered. He let out a small sigh.

"You're such a turnip. I could never say no to you," Phil said. He reached over and kissed Dan's cheek before he kissed him on the lips, smiling as he did so. "I can't believe we're married.

"How do you feel about becoming Mr. Philip Michael Howell?" Dan asked, grinning.

"You want me to have your last name?" Phil asked, chuckling.

Dan pouted. "I'm the one that proposed!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess Philip Michael Howell has a ring to it," Phil said. He laughed.

"So, what do you say? Should we celebrate?" Dan asked.

"How can we not celebrate?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan.

Dan laughed and flung his arms around Phil and hugged him. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too Bear," Phil whispered. He sighed happily.


End file.
